


Are You With Me

by SargentCorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Light Angst but with a happy ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Five years after both the deaths of Annabelle and Bessie Matthews, Hosea and Dutch figure out they both love each other after Dutch nervously confesses in his tent.
Relationships: Former Annabelle/Dutch van der Linde, Former Hosea Matthews/Bessie Matthews, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Are You With Me

Trembling all over, with a dryness settling in the back of his throat, Dutch’s heart beat wildly in his chest. A silent drum in his skin. His breath came in soft pants watching Hosea speak to Arthur. Slumped over in his chair in the privacy of his tent, Dutch wanted to scream from how he felt. He shouldn’t feel this way over one man. It felt too soon after both Annabelle’s and Bessie’s deaths, although his mind quietly supplied him that it had been five years since then.

Pressing his mouth to his palms, Dutch breathed in unsteadily. Nerves attacked every inch of his body, a soft warning that maybe Hosea wouldn’t love him back. That it was foolish to expect Hosea to not only fall for him but to stay in the gang afterward. Tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, Dutch dared to glance up to see Hosea staring at him in concern. And seeing that concern was too much. Slamming his eyes closed, he let a muffled sob slip from his chest.

He hoped Hosea wouldn’t come in and check on him. That the other man would assume he was crying over Annabelle still, and not anything else. But as he heard familiar footsteps, sounding far louder in his ears than usual, he knew Hosea came to check on him. Hosea would quickly pick out what bothered Dutch. He always had that ability since they met.

Hands parted his from his face, and a finger lifted his chin. Tears now slipping from his eyes, Dutch stared into Hosea’s eyes. “Dutch,” Hosea whispered, voice soft and concerned. “Are you okay?” Hosea knelt before him. “Are you with me?” His eyes searched Dutch’s looking for something Dutch couldn’t see.

Words sticking to his tongue, Dutch could only swallow. “I…” he started before pausing. The beat of his heart increased, and a part of him felt light-headed. Face to face with Hosea, and all he wanted to do was kiss Hosea. Their proximity didn’t help. He could feel Hosea’s breath brush his skin, and it sent shivers up his spine. He glanced down to their hands which were joined. “No,” he finally admitted.

“What it is, Dutch?” The grip on his hands tightened. “Is it something I can help with?” His chest felt tighter seeing the honest concern in Hosea’s eyes. And being so close to each other, Dutch felt the need to dive forward towards the unknown.

Eyes dropping to Hosea’s lips, he could feel the truth on his tongue. “Yes, and no. It… It depends,” he dared to breathe. Dared to begin to voice the hidden desires in him.

“On?”

“If…” Dutch paused again, another feeling of light-headedness rushing through him. “If… you feel the same way I do.” Hosea moved closer.

“If I feel the same way?” Hosea repeat softly, several emotions flickering in his eyes.

“If you’re in… in love with me like I am in love with you,” Dutch choked out, with fear settling in his stomach like an anchor. Shock slowly swept Hosea’s features as he leaned back slightly from Dutch. Dutch started to feel like he was to hurl his lunch from his body from the action alone. But he had crossed a line that couldn’t be uncrossed by confessing.

Minutes ticked by, each second bringing more fear to Dutch’s stomach. Hosea was still frozen in place with shock on his face. Head dropping, Dutch stared at their still joined hands wanting the moment to end. Hosea’s hands eventually twitched making him look up at his long time friend. A softness had settled on Hosea's face, not the rage Dutch had been expecting.

“Oh, Dutch,” Hosea spoke, fondness in his tone. They stared before a hand wrapped around his neck and pulled Dutch to Hosea. Before he could react, Hosea’s lips were on his. The world froze, and a different, more excited, nervousness overtook him. Hosea was kissing him back. The fact erased all the fear in his gut, and he eagerly returned the kiss. 

His heart leaped with excitement when they finally parted. Foreheads touching, Hosea’s and Dutch’s breath mixed as they stared, unspoken emotions drifting between them. “Hosea…” he breathed, voice unsteady.

“Dutch,” Hosea replied.

“I didn’t think…”

“I know.” Slowly, Dutch let his head slip to rest on Hosea’s shoulder. He felt Hosea tuck his face into Dutch’s shoulder, and his arms wrap around his waist. “I know,” Hosea repeated, letting his other hand run up and down his back. “I didn’t think you did either.” Dutch let out a shuddering breath.

“Well, I’m glad you do. I feared… I feared that after I confessed, you would leave us permanently this time.”

“Never. I would never leave you.” Lips pressed against his shoulder. “I tried that once. My heart felt like it was being ripped in two, leaving both you and Arthur. But mostly from leaving you. And to know, that after all this, you love me back? I’m never going to leave. You’ll have me until death, Dutch.”

Dutch squeezed Hosea closer. “I hope that doesn’t come anytime soon. I don’t want to lose the person that means the world to me.”

“You won’t anytime soon, I promise,” Hosea soothed. “It’ll take the Devil himself to force me away from you.”

“He’ll have to get past me first,” Dutch muttered making Hosea laugh into his shoulder.


End file.
